


Good Old Shooting Stars

by suddenly_im_Mr_sex



Category: British Comedy RPF, Mark Lamarr - Fandom, Never Mind the Buzzcocks RPF, Shooting Stars - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caring Mark, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dressing Room Sex, F/M, Gentle Sex, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Making Love, Oral Sex, Shooting Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suddenly_im_Mr_sex/pseuds/suddenly_im_Mr_sex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are on the fringe of being famous and have landed a gig on an episode of Shooting Stars. Vic and Bob happen to know about your thing of 50s Throwback Mark Lamarr and what will happen when he finds out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Old Shooting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to congratulate you if you are looking for Mark Lamarr fanfic as I was just before I decided to take matters into my own hands. Please R/R, I'd love to know that someone else appreciates this fantasy.

I grew up with the idea that if someone knew a secret about you, you should announce it before they do. And while this stage was a lot more formal, I stuck by that idea, even on national television. Everyone else on the set was someone I was in awe of or at least admired, and there amongst them was little old me.   
A couple of episodes on a soap and suddenly I’m deemed famous enough to appear on Shooting Stars. This was my first time on TV just being myself and I was terribly nervous about what Vic and Bob might have dug up about me. Soon Vic turned to our desk and did the whole horny, rubbing his legs thing to some woman from Eastenders, called Mark a 50s throwback and then the attention was on me.  
“Now, Y/N we happen to know about your little crush.” They giggled to themselves and raised their eyebrows suggestively. My heart dropped to my stomach and then it just happened, maybe it was the few nerve-settling vodkas I’d had earlier,  
“Okay fine, I have a massive crush on Mark.” I tried to deflect like Mark does and pretend like I was above it all, hopefully they couldn’t tell I was shaking at the same time. He smiled wickedly beside me, but stayed quiet, there goes the possibility of talking to him again, I thought.  
“Well how could you not? He’s a love trombone.” Chuckled Bob and the show went on, no one cared, after all, when you thought about it objectively, ‘pretty girl likes handsome man’ didn’t really make headlines these days.  
The recording continued as usual it was fun and our team won, I was relieved when they made Mark take the challenge, I couldn’t imagine if he picked me. I was thrilled to have met Vic and Bob, and sat beside Mark Lamarr for a whole hour, I smiled to myself as I walked back to my dressing room.  
I was getting changed into a t-shirt and old pair of jeans when there was a knock at the door, I opened it still thinking about the recording, not even considering that Mark would be on the other side.  
“That was pretty brave.” I looked at him questioningly, “Jim’s a good guy really, he wouldn’t have realised that it was… private.” I smiled and felt my face getting hot. I realised I’d taken my makeup off already and my bubbly personality shrunk back inside myself,  
“I’m sorry if I embarrassed you, I didn’t mean for anyone to know.” He smiled, his lips were gorgeous and full, his teeth showing through them a little, he managed to look shy and filthy at the same time.   
“I just can’t believe you would have left without telling me.” Suddenly I felt guilty for a completely different reason, I’d felt guilty for telling him, and now I was guilty for not telling him soon enough.   
“Sorry.”  
“Shh.” He brought his thumb upto my lips and brushed it against my bottom lip, leaving a guiding hand on my chin as he followed his thumb’s path with his mouth. It was slow, I could hear my heartbeat in my head, his lips caressing mine, nibbling on my bottom lip, his hand rested on my cheek, keeping me right where he wanted me, his tongue probed at the seam of my lips, I gasped, inviting him in.  
“I’m gonna fuck you now.” He whispered in my ear, his voice was soft, I shivered and he chuckled darkly. I looked around lot, I’d never hooked up like this before, I was a very straight laced small town girl.   
He grabbed my hips and pinned me to the wall. His smile still looked shy but his eyes with dark with lust. He was sucking at my neck when he first pressed against me, I could feel his hard cock trying to find friction against my flat stomach. I moaned quietly and he bit down gently,  
“Can you feel my cock baby?”  
“Mmm.” I groaned and he thrust against me, his hands creeping up my back, beneath my t-shirt, expertly unhooking my bra. I thought about all the beautiful women who had been on the show, all the times he’d probably done this, in this room, even against this wall.  
“I know what you’re thinking, you think I’m a slut.” He chuckled and I whimpered, “You’re right, I am…but you’re not the same.” Our bodies were still flush but our faces parted, he was looking me in the eyes, I felt so naked, “It takes every fibre of my being not to fuck you right here, right now, but you’re a good girl, I know, and I wanna do this right.” He grabbed a pen from the nearby desk and wrote his number on my forearm, kissing the back of my hand and disappearing out the door.   
I stood on the spot, stunned, in a t-shirt with my bra unhooked, I quickly tidied myself and drove home. I sat on my bed, phone in hand, his number dialled, I took a deep breath and pressed call. I stared at the ceiling and tried not to hyperventilate, he answered and I squeaked, actually squeaked.  
“I was starting to think you wouldn’t call.”  
“N…no I just got home.” That was a lie, I’d been sitting here staring at his number for just over half an hour,  
“Oh of course, listen to me sounding all desperate.” He chuckled and I giggled back, it was surprisingly easy, “I know I came on too strong earlier… I just haven’t wanted someone so much since… I don’t know when.”  
“No it’s fine, I just didn’t expect you to… want me.”  
“That’s an understatement. Here’s what I want you to do, okay?”  
“Yeah.” I murmured,  
“You’re going to put on your prettiest dress, no heels and a taxi will be waiting for you in an hour.”  
I told him my address and though it’s never taken me an hour to get ready before, I suddenly felt pressed for time. As soon as he said prettiest dress, it appeared in my head, it was a dark red cocktail dress, it was short but still classy and I paired it with a simple pair of black flats.   
My hand was shaking as I tried to apply my eyeliner, only poking myself in the eye twice. Soon the cab arrived and I shoved everything in sight into my handbag and ran down the stairs.  
I waited five minutes for the cabbie to ask me where to go, finally my curiosity gave in,  
“Where are we going exactly?” The man grinned,  
“Mr Lamarr said it should be a surprise.” He winked reassuringly at me and I tried to relax. Soon we arrived at a swanky blues club, I’d driven by before but never even considered checking it out. He was standing outside when the cab stopped, he was the perfect gentleman, opening doors for me, a hand on my lower back and not my arse.   
He was clearly very comfortable here, the bartender and servers knew him by name and he emitted a suave, confident demeanour. We sat at a bar table, drinks in hand, he was smiling into his scotch.  
“You know, you look incredible tonight.” Our eyes met and he grinned, holding my free hand in his,  
“You don’t look so bad yourself.” And I was playing it down as much as I could, he looked gorgeous, his hair slicked back, dressed all in black with a navy shirt. We talked about not much for a while before he cleared his throat,  
“I’ll be honest, I fully intend on taking you dancing, but by some miracle would you come home with me?”  
“Yes… oh god yes.” That wicked grin was back and he winked at me,   
“I’ll just go to the bathroom, be back in a sec.” I was blushing scarlet and the manager came over to me,  
“In the ten years I’ve known that boy, I’ve never seen him look at anyone the way he just looked at you.”  
I smiled unsure of what to say, “You must be very special.” He was back,  
“She is.” He smiled and took my hand, draping his jacket over my shoulders as we walked into the night air. “Once again I intended on walking with you, hand in hand back to mine but I’m really starting to fancy taking a cab.”  
I giggled and slick as anything he signalled for a cab, and we were on the road to his place in no time. Opening the door for me once again, he welcomed me to ‘the bachelor pad’ and poured himself another scotch,  
“Do you want one?”  
“Sure.” I could feel the awkwardness creeping in, admittedly mostly on my part. He poured and we clinked glasses, I downed it in one and looked back at him, who had only taken a sip.  
“Wow.” I shuffled uncomfortably, “Please sit down.” So I did, the dark leather couch was warm and inviting but I couldn’t relax, every time I looked up at him a wave of panic coursed through my body.   
“Do you want to go home?”  
“No.” I said instinctively and he looked into my eyes like he was seeing right through me,  
“I know something’s not right, please, if you want to go I’m not going to stop you.” I shook my head,  
“No, trust me I want to be here… I’m just… nervous I guess.” He shot me a sweet smile,  
“What, you’ve never fucked such a big celebrity before?” He chuckled and I sighed quietly,  
“Umm… more because I’ve never… fucked anyone before.” It was like his eyes went black with lust, his jaw set and he smiled, his teeth looking almost predatory.  
“You’re a virgin?” I nodded, his breath came out shaky,  
“I want to show you everything.” I whimpered and he took my hand, leading me down the hall into his bedroom. The room was covered in vinyls and other cool stuff but I was mesmerised by the bed, crisp white sheets, with plump pillows covering it, it was massive.   
“Promise you’ll tell me if you want me to stop.” I nodded and he kissed me, our bodies instantly flush, his lips sweeping over mine, gently, lovingly, he pushed me backward slightly so that I fell gently onto the bed, he swept a few pillows onto the floor and climbed on top of me, grinding gently against me, I moaned and he groaned back, he was kneeling over me now, he pulled me up so my back was against the pillows. Reaching behind me, he unzipped my dress pulling it slowly off my body leaving me in just a white pair of knickers. He looked at me, ravenous, he slid down my body leaving a trail of kisses down my neck, kneading one breast while sucking on the other, he licked between breasts and down my stomach, kissing, caressing. He looked up at me again when he reached my knickers. I nodded and he mouthed at me through the pants, I could feel his tongue, warm and wet, licking me, it was only then that I realised how wet I already was.  
With both hands he pulled my knickers down and threw them across the room. He buried his face between my legs, licking and rubbing in perfect timing, he took my hand, grasping the sheets tightly and put it in his hair, he lapped at my clit and my hand instinctively squeezed, pulling his hair, he groaned and I pulled a little harder, he groaned again, he sounded so desperate. I pulled his hair when he licked me right there and I was soon shuddering through my first orgasm with company. I wasn’t loud, I didn’t like to be, he was clearly used to a different kind of girl.   
“You okay?”  
“Yeah.” I was still catching my breath despite having done nothing myself, “I know I’m gonna be rubbish but can I…” I never finished that sentence, he was grinning, he kissed me hard, pushing me back against the pillows, he rolled us over and suddenly I was on top of him, completely naked with him fully clothed, I leaned down to kiss him and he leaned forward a little, unbuttoning his shirt. I rubbed my hands along the planes of his chest and down his stomach. He took my hand and placed it over the bulge in his pants. I could feel how hot he was, how his cock twitched upon contact. He leaned back, unbuckling his belt, I kissed his neck and he made a noise so hot I would’ve done anything to hear it again. I moved down the bed and lowered his pants and briefs, his cock was red, flush against his stomach.   
I touched it carefully and he covered my hand with his, he showed me how he liked it and he was making some incredible noises, but I wanted more. Carefully I leaned down, licking gently over the head, I didn’t have any practical experience but I knew the theory. I looked up as his eyes rolled back as I took his length in my mouth, it was very much a beginner’s blowjob but I kept my teeth clear and he seemed to be enjoying the effort.   
“You need to remember that tonight is all about you.” He whispered, sitting up, pulling me close to him, he kissed me, gentle but dominant and flipped us over so he was on top again. He leaned over to the nightstand and took out a bottle and a condom. He rolled it over himself and squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers, opening me up for him, he lubed himself up and placed his cock at my entrance.  
He kissed me as he eased himself inside of me, it hurt a little but I was so turned on, I let out a moan as he bottomed out,   
“Okay?” he whispered breathlessly, I nodded and he pulled out a little before thrusting in again, he nudged my sweet spot and for the first time, I nearly screamed. He got that look in his eyes again, the darkness, the lust, looking me straight in the eyes as he thrust into me over and over again. ‘So this is sex’ my brain thought fleetingly before he thrust in harder, his pubic bone grinding over my clit, I came twice before I heard him groaning, “So close.” He bottomed out again and, squeezed my hand as he came.   
Almost immediately he started laughing,  
“What? What did I do?” he looked up, still chuckling,  
“Nothing… you’re just a natural.” I giggled back and he eased out of me, rolling over and disposing of the condom, he lay there looking at me, “Good old Shooting Stars.”


End file.
